Ninjas on aim
by aNiMeFrEaK0901
Summary: all the Genin ninjas sign on aim. You thought it was chaos when they weren't on the computer, see how they act on the computer! what's this now the teachers got it? You got to read!
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas on Aim

By

Naruto4life and narutofan4life1010

Screen names:

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx Naruto

Avenger101 Sasuke

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm Sakura

KakshiShiriganEYE Kakashi

Speedyninja223Rock lee

HyuugaProdigy Neji

Cutie1010 ten-ten

TurtleDude223 Gai

xDogMasterxANDdogx Kiba and Akamaru

10SnowyEyes10 Hinata

Bugs4ever shino

RedEyedSensei Kureni

Sasuke'sG/F Ino

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher Shikamaru

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips Choji

xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxxAsuma

HOKAGE kicks BUTT Tsunde

ToadHermit Jiraya

NOT Itachi Itachi

Sand mistress Temari

13TeddeyBears and Blood13 Gaara

PuppetsGONNAkillyouKankuro

S-A-N-D Baki

ZabuzaROXSHaku

HakuROXS Zabuza

_April 30_

**Sasuke'sCherryBloosm signed on**

**xRamanlovingHOKAGEx signed on**

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: HI SAKURA-CHAN!

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: NO BOY! NO CRY! ONE,TWO,THREE,GO!

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm: Hi Naruto, what's with the 'No boy! No cry' stuff?

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: That's my theme song! Only cool people get theme songs!

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm: Then me and Ino need to make a theme song for Sasuke!

**Avenger101 singed on**

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm: HI SASUKE!

**Avenger101 singed off**

**Sasuke'sG/F Singed on**

Sasuke'sG/F: My Sasuke sense was tickling!

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm: He just left! And your not Sasuke's G/f!

Sasuke'sG/F: I will be forehead girl!

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm: Ino-pig!

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: Stop fighting over Sasuke! He is nothing special!

Sasuke'sG/F: -gasp- is So special!

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm: -Gasp- is so too special

**Cutie1010 signed on**

Cutie1010: Hi everybody! Waz up?

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: Ino and Sakura are fighting over Sasuke! AGAIN1

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm: let's just cover this now, SASUKE IS MINE

Sasuke'sG/F: Dream on he's MINE

Cutie1010: I can stop this!

Sasuke'sG/F: MINE!

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm: MINE!

Cutie1010: Is that Sasuke I see in the woods?

**Sasuke'sCherryBloosm singed off**

**Sasuke'sG/F singed off**

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: wow I should have thought of that!

**xDogmasterxANDdogx signed on**

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: Waz up? WOOF!

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: hi dog breath!

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: Hi too you too fart face!

Cutie1010: You guys are so disgusting! At least Neji isn't! he is more mature!

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: …

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: …

Cutie1010: He would never say stuff like that! And he so much stronger then you guys 2!

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: YOU DIG NEJI!

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: LOL

Cutie1010: -blush- I n-never said that

**HyuugaProdigy signed on. **

HyuugaProdigy: Hi

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: Neji, guess what?

Cutie1010: Kiba SHUT UP

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: Ten-ten digs you!

**Cutie1010 signed off **

**Sh!ka-cloudwatcher signed on**

**Sand mistress signed on**

**xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips signed on**

Sand mistress: hey Shika!

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher: troublesome! Why did my mom say no cloud watching today!

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: -choping on chips-

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: wow you guys signed on at the same time!

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: me, Shikamaru, and Choji were suppose to sign on and play a game. Well not really a game just this stupid thing.

Sand mistress: well it's my time with the computer before Gaara gets home! And he is coming home later today.

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: The game is just type a whole bunch of random things you say during a real game, so it makes us look smart! It's so stupid it's fun!

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher: Since I can't go outside, I'm in.

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: I'm in

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: I'm in

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: I'm in

Sand mistress: I'll watch

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: Check mate!

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: left foot blue

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: move six spaces

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher: I spy something white an d fluffy

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: Raman is ready! See ya!

**xRamanlovingHOKAGEx singed off**

Sand mistress: you guys sound like compete Idiots!

HyuugaProdigy: she's right

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: I forgot you were there Neji!

HyuugaProdigy: not for long, I got to train with ten-ten. Hinata wants to use the computer now.

Sand mistress: you guys only have one computer?

HyuugaProdigy: The main house has Lots, but Hinata not suppose to be on.

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: they why are you letting her on?

**HyuugaProdigy signed off **

**10SnowyEyes10 signed on **

**KakshiShiriganEYE signed on**

**Avenger101 signed on**

Avenger101: is Sakura and Ino gone!

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: I got to chips are gone!

**xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips singed off**

10SnowyEyes10: I think there gone Sasuke

Avenger101: thanks Hinata

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: Hey Hinata!

10SnowyEyes10: Hi kiba how is Akamaru?

**x**DogmasterxANDdogx: Woof!

KakshiShiriganEYE: Where is Gai?

Avenger101: Hey Kakashi you have a computer?

KakshiShiriganEYE: Yeah!

Avenger101: So that's why you cancanelled training? To go the computer?

KakshiShiriganEYE: -nods-

Sand mistress: Wow your Sensei is weird mine is awesome! He doesn't have aim!

S-A-N-D: Testing

10SnowyEyes10: who are you?

S-A-N-D: Baki

Sand mistress: Sensi! You have aim?

S-A-N-D: I just got it!

Sand mistress: that's why we didn't have training?

S-A-N-D: yeah, you called in sick so I just didn't have it and got a computer!

Sand mistress: which means Gaara is going to be home! I g2g

**Sand mistress signed off**

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher: She's finally gone! I can watch the clouds now! Bye!

**Sh!ka-cloudwatcher signed off**

**TurtleDude223 signed on**

**Speedyninja223 signed on**

**RedEyedSensei signed on**

**xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx signed on**

Avenger101: Wow all the teachers singed on!

Speedyninja223: yay master gai!

TurtleDude223: yay Rock lee!

RedEyedSensei: hi Asume and kakashi

xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx: hey

KakshiShiriganEYE: Hi

10SnowyEyes10: why are all the teachers on aim?

xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx: Tsunde is having a REALLY bad day and we don't want her to give us like hard missions ALL day.

RedEyedSensei: so most of us cut training and did something knew got aim!

10SnowyEyes10: oh no! my dad's coming I better go

**10SnowyEyes10 signed off**

TurtleDude223: Yay we got out of tsunde's grasp!

Speedyninja223: Master Gai is so smart!

**HOKAGE kicks BUTT signed** **on**

HOKAGE kicks BUTT: I was wondering were all my Ninjas went! GET YOU BUTTS OVER HE-

Naruto had just finished eating another bowl of Raman. He went outside to feel the cool breeze. He just had Raman and packed full of energy! He jumped on the telephone wires. He slipped and hit the electric box where all of konahas emery came form. It was a very big electric box and Naruto had fallen so his knifes sprung out of his pouch and hit the box disconnecting it. They wires sprung out every where, Naruto in the middle of it. "Oh crap"

All the computer screens in Kohona went black!


	2. Chapter 2 akamaru did it

Ninjas on aim

By

Naruto4life and Naruto4lifefan1010

Chapter 2

The Hokage growled at the black computer, as she sat in the dark. Then the doors of her office came swinging open. "I'm so sorry! I just got done eating Raman, so I was packed full of energy. So I went to ran on the telephone wires. I slipped and fell breaking the electric box! I'm so sorry!" Naruto said.

"NARUTO" Naruto took that as his chance to leave. He ran out of the office. Tsunde called some one to fix it. She wondered where Shizune was. Little did she know Shizune was about to set up a new computer when the power went out.

All the other ninjas the were on aim, had no idea what happened. Sasuke shook a fist at the blank computer and cursed Itachi, thinking it was his fault. Sakura and Ino had just found out Sasuke wasn't in the woods, and came back to their powerless houses. Master Gai and Rock Lee Cried in there own little sunsets. Kurenai could care less. Asuma laughed. Kakashi just got out his book and a flashlight. Baki slapped his computer and fell asleep. Hinata was thankful that her house had a generator.

Then after a while the power flashed on.

_March 1_

**xRamanlovingHOKAGEx signed on**

**Avenger101 singed on**

**Sasuke'sCherryBloosm signed on**

**KakshiShiriganEYE signed on**

**Speedyninja223 signed on**

**Cutie1010 signed on**

**TurtleDude223 signed on**

**xDogMasterxANDdogx signed on**

**10SnowyEyes10 signed on**

**RedEyedSensei signed on**

**Sasuke'sG/F signed on**

**Sh!ka-cloudwatcher signed on**

**xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips signed on**

**xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx signed on**

**HOKAGE kicks BUTT signed on**

**Sand mistress signed on**

**S-A-N-D Signed on**

Sasuke'sG/F: Sasuke wasn't in the woods ten ten!

Sasuke'sCherryBlossom: He wasn't! I checked everywhere

Cutie1010: You think?

Avenger101: Why do you people have my name in you screen names?

Sasuke's G/F: SASUKE!

Sasuke'sCherryBlossom: SASuKE!

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: here we go again!

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: Wait does any one know why the power went out?

RedEyedSensei: I was wondering that

xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx: me too

KakashiShiriganEYE: me 3

S-A-N-D: me 4

Sasuke'sG/F: me 5

Sasuke'sCherryBlossom: me 6

Avenger101: me 7

Cutie1010: me 8

Speedyninja223: me 9

Turtledude223: me 10

SandMistress: Ha I have a generator, but I was wondering why you all signed off

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher: I was outside

xDogMasterxANDdogx: Was outside 2

10SnowyEyes10: My house has a generator

HOKAGE kicks BUTT: yeah Naruto! Would you like to tell everybody what you did?

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: um…

Avenger101: So it wasn't Itachi?

xDogMasterxANDdogx: no you idiot! Only some one as dumb as Naruto could be the one! Why would Itachi try to destroy kohona's power?

**Not Itachi signed on**

Not Itachi: You never know! BWHAHAHAHAH

**Not Itachi signed off**

Avenger101: ITACHI!

xDogMasterxANDdogx: that was werid…

HOKAGE kicks BUTT: well anyway, Naruto was on the phone wires because Raman gave him energy or something and he slipped and fell on the electric box.

TurtleDude223: youth theses days…

Speedyninja223: not me master Gai!

Cutie1010: not this again

**Bugs4life signed on**

xDogMasterxANDdogx: Shino! You took my advice after all!

RedEyedSensei: Shino? That seems so unlikely

10SnowyEyes10: HI shino

Bugs4life: hi

KakashiShiriganEYE: wow a team 8 reunion! I wish my team had a reunion.

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: that's a good idea! Team 7 reunion!

Sauske'sCherryBlossom: Yeah Sasuke!

Avenger101: crap

Turtledude223: That's a inspiration!

Cutie1010: a longer time with lee and master gai and and and SUNSETS!

Speedyninja223: what's wrong with sunsets?

Turtledude223: Yeah tenten?

**Hyuugaprodigy signed on**

hyuugaProdigy: There just so SUNNY

Speedyninja223: What in the name of youth?

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher: is that even a word?

Sandmistress: I don't think so

S-A-N-D: Temari, Gaara and Kankuro are coming Home!

Sandmistress: how do you know?

S-A-N-D: They were doing some Errands for me, now there done

Sandmistress: crap!

**Sandmistress signed off **

**13TeddeyBears and Blood13 singed on**

13TeddeyBears and Blood13: hi

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: hi ya

speedyninja223: a youthful hello to a worthy opponent

13TeddeyBears and Blood13: um… who left makup all over the keyboard

S-A-N-D: temari she was on it

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher: Sounds like temari

xDogMasterxANDdogx: got to go Akamaru smells something and is running away got to go catch it!

Akamaru ran faster and faster. He could smell raman! He ran then stopped at the patched up electric box. He attacked it! He could hear kiba coming. He finally ripped up the whole electric box and there was a sploch of dry noodles. He could hear his master yelling at him. Then he saw a rabbit and chased after it. Kiba followed behind him.

Once again the power shut off!


	3. Chapter 3 CHoji did it

Ninjas on aim

By

Narutofan4life1010

Screen names:

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx Naruto

Avenger101 Sasuke

Sasuke'sCherryBloosm Sakura

KakshiShiriganEYE Kakashi

Speedyninja223Rock lee

HyuugaProdigy Neji

Cutie1010 ten-ten

TurtleDude223 Gai

xDogMasterxANDdogx Kiba and Akamaru

10SnowyEyes10 Hinata

Bugs4ever shino

RedEyedSensei Kureni

Sasuke'sG/F Ino

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher Shikamaru

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips Choji

xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxxAsuma

HOKAGE kicks BUTT Tsunde

ToadHermit Jiraya

NOT Itachi Itachi

Sand mistress Temari

13TeddeyBears and Blood13 Gaara

PuppetsGONNAkillyouKankuro

S-A-N-D Baki

ZabuzaROXSHaku

HakuROXS Zabuza

"Not again!" you could hear ninjas saying all through kohona.

Kiba stood looking at the destroyed electric box. "That dumb dog!" He chase after his dog that was currently chasing a rabbit.

The Hokage sat there looking at the yet again blank screen. Then the door opened and a ANBU came in. "Hokage, the power is off threw kohona, and most the jounin are still off work" Tsunde growled. "Then I want some one to fix that electric box" The Tsunde gave a evil laugh. "This time put bars around it so no one can break it" The ANBU nodded and left.

Gaara sat at his make-up covered keyboard watching every body sign off at once till only the Hinata was left, she then signed off too. He signed; this is why he never went on the computer after Temari. "Oh that's where I left my face-paint" Gaara turned around to see Kankuro. "Oh my gosh my brother wears make-up"

The Electric box was finally fixed and the computers all turned on.

**xRamanlovingHOKAGEx signed on**

**Avenger101 singed on**

**Sasuke'sCherryBloosm signed on**

**KakshiShiriganEYE signed on**

**Speedyninja223 signed on**

**Cutie1010 signed on**

**TurtleDude223 signed on**

**xDogMasterxANDdogx signed on**

**10SnowyEyes10 signed on**

**RedEyedSensei signed on**

**Sasuke'sG/F signed on**

**Sh!ka-cloudwatcher signed on**

**xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips signed on**

**xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx signed on**

**HOKAGE kicks BUTT signed on**

**S-A-N-D signed on**

**Bugs4life singed on**

**Hyuugaprodigy signed on**

**13TeddeyBears and Blood13 signed on**

xDogMasterxANDdogx: Okay I'm SO SORRY ABOUT THE POWER GOING OFF!

HOKAGE kicks BUTT: That was you?

13TeddeyBears and Blood 13: Oh so that wasn't temari's rein of terror over the computer?

xDogMasterxANDdogx: and I thought Sasuke thinking Itachi did cut the power was stupid

**Not Itachi signed on**

Not Itachi: That is not a stupid! I could have, IF I was this great hott awesome Itachi you speak of!

**Not Itachi signed off**

Avenger101: ITACHI! Come back I have to kill you!

SasukeG/F: Sasuke your so brave!

Sasuke'sCherryBlossom: You are the best!

Sh!ka-cloudwatcher: Okay what is with Itachi? Well anyway… what did you do Kiba to knock off the power?

xDogMasterxANDdogx: It was Akamaru's fault! There was ramen left over from when Naruto fell and he wanted it and ripped open the electric box to get it!

HOKAGE kicks BUTT: well… I'M PUTTING BARS ON IT! BWHAAAA

RedEyedSensei: Well that's odd… I'm bored1 Hey Asume you want to go out to eat? wink wink

xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx: Like a date?

RedEyedSensei: You can say that! Meet me at the Ramen bar!

**RedEyedSensei signed off**

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: I want Ramen!

xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx: Well I want Kurenai!

**xxxholdingaCIGRETTExxx signed off**

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: Did he just say he wanted Kurenai?

KakshiShiriganEYE: I knew it was love…

Hyuugaprodigy: Oh wow…

10SnowyEyes10: Hey Neji, I didn't know you were on…

Hyuugaprodigy: Don't worry Hinata I won't tell your Dad you were on aim

10SnowyEyes10: YAY!

Bugs4life: ...

Cutie1010: There is no way this can get any weirder conversation…

**HakuROXS signed on**

**ZabuzaRoxs signed on**

HakuROXs: Hi Haku! How is heaven? Can you believe there is computer down here? Satin keeps his files on it!

ZubuzaROXs: Heaven is great! It's snows here when ever I want! There is only two computers up here, one for God, and one for angels

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: AHHHH! AREN'T YOU DEAD!

Avenger101: AHHHH! …so many needles…big sword… AHHHH!

Sasuke'sCherryBlossom: AHHHH! You Hurt SAsUKE-kun!

Sasuke'sg/f: he hurt Sasuke-kun?

ZabuzaROXS: Yes I did, with my granny's knitting needles!

Sakura and Ino growl at the haku

KakshiShiriganEYE: Zabuza! Haven't seen you in awhile!

HakuROXS: that's because I'm dead! And don't worry your coming to stay in a few years!

Kakashi trembles

ZabuzaROXS: Well Zabuza you are my precious person!

HakuROXS: You are the best!

Cute1010: who does that remind you of?

TurtleDude223: Lee!

Speedyninja223: Master Gai!

TurtleDude223: Lee

Speedyninja223: Master Gai!

TurtleDude223: hugs lee in front of a sunset

Speedyninja223: Hugs Master Gai in front of a sunset

Hyuugaprodigy: No!1! no more Sunsets!

Cutie1010: Not the sunsets again!

HakuROXS: well I have to go now! Bye My dearest Haku! Till next time

ZabuzaROXS: Bye my dearest Zabuza till next time

**HakuROXS signed off**

**ZabuzaROXS signed off**

13teddeybears and blood13: Okay that was creepy! And I've seen a lot of creepy things

10Snowyeyes10: Hey Gaara…why does your screen name have teddy bears in it?

xRamanlovingHOKAGEx: Yeah Gaara, you don't seem like the teddy bear kind of guy!

Speedyninja223: Yeah teddy bears are cute, fluffy, and cuddly and your just not

Bugs4life: he has a point

13TeddeyBears and blood13: when I was little I liked teddy bears, I always had one.

xDogMasterxANDdogx: Are you telling me that the killer of Suna, likes Teddy bears?

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: That's funny chop chop crunch

13TeddyBears and blood13: If you laugh I will kill you, that's why there is blood in my screen name

gaara hugs teddy bear close to him

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: Oh hey I have to go a bug is stealing my chips!

xDogMasterxANDdogx: Shino?

Bugs4life: bugs like chips, But I'm not controlling the bug that has your chip

xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips: There it goes out the window!

**xchipsxSWIRLY-CHEEKSxchips signed off**

HOKAGE kicks BUTT: Well that is um… interesting well I better go now!

**HOKAGE kicks BUTT signed off**

Choji jumps out the window after the bug that stole his chips. He ran after the bug till it landed inside the bars that guarded the electric box. "You little bug! I'll get you for stealing my chip!" Choji did his justo that made him turn huge! He rolled straight over the electric box, squishing it to pieces. "Oh no!" But then a chip came down from the sky and landed in his hand. Choji smiled and ate it. Then He looked down and there was a flat bug on the ground. Choji laughed. "That will teach you to steal my chips"

Once again all the power in Kohona went off.


End file.
